1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a next generation wireless communication system and, more particularly, to an operating method of a terminal in a power saving state, a method for identifying a terminal and transmitting a paging signal to the terminal at a base station, and a system including such a terminal and such a base station.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless data traffic has increased since deployment of 4G communication systems. To meet demands for such an increase in traffic, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a “beyond 4G network” or a “post long term evolution (LTE) system”. The 5G communication system is implemented in higher frequency wavelength bands (e.g., 60 GHz bands) so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase transmission distance, beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam forming, and large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and reception-end interference cancellation. In the 5G system, hybrid frequency-shift keying (FSK), quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM), sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The Internet is now evolving to the Internet of things (IoT), where distributed entities exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, and a machine type communication (MTC), have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing information technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, MTC, and M2M communication may be implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud radio access network (RAN) as the above-described big data processing technology may also be considered as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
The 5G system supports various services compared to the existing 4G system. For example, representative services are an enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB) service, an ultra-reliable and low latency communication (URLLC) service, a massive machine type communication (mMTC) service, and an evolved multimedia broadcast/multicast service (eMBMS). A system that provides the eMBB service may be referred to as an eMBB system. Similarly, a system providing the URLLC service may be referred to as a URLLC system, and a system providing the mMTC service may be referred to as an mMTC system. Also, the terms “service” and “system” may be used interchangeably.